


The Tunes That Bind Us

by Birdy_101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3rd pov, Fluffy, Gem baby, Grumpy Lars, Mpreg, Not a ship fic, Pink Lars, honestly, just fluff, post space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_101/pseuds/Birdy_101
Summary: Lars can't really accept it all. It's a good thing there's an eternal optimist around.





	The Tunes That Bind Us

Lars was sitting, listening to music. The couch was scattered with his things, leaving the heavily pregnant boy most obviously the invalid he was. Steven snuck up behind him, a grin spreading across his small innocent face. The dimple in his cheek deepened and he popped up behind Lars.

“Steven!” Lars took off his headphone, the set falling to his shoulders like an ineffective scarf. “You scared me half to death.”

“I'd just bring you back to life again,” Steve grinned. “I’ve got to now. There’s two of you.”

Lars rolled his eyes. “There are not two of me Steven. There's me and it.”

“Them,” Steven corrected. “Don’t call them an it. They’re a person too.”

Lars’s sigh was dramatic, but it did its job of hiding his amusement. “Fine. Them. What do you want?”

“I just came to check on you,” Steven looked up at him innocently. “And I wanted to know how the baby is.”

“The baby is fine,” Lars moved to put the headphones back on.

“Wait!” Steven held up both arms. “You should put the headphones on your stomach”

Lars blinked, incredulous. “What?”

“Put the headphones on your stomach. They have ears. They can learn to like your music.”

I looked at him skeptically. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve seen it in movies and stuff,” he knelt by Lars, crossing his arms under his chin. “I mean it’s worth a try isn’t it?”

Lars raised an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. “It’ll look stupid. Or I could break my headphones.”

“You won’t. Come on,” he bounced a little, his voice altered by the movement.

“Fine, fine, fine” Lars took the headphones from around his neck, making sure the cord wasn’t tangled before trying to shift the strap to span across his already rising stomach.

Steven pressed play on the player. The faint muffled sound of the drums came from the small speakers.

Lars waited unsure, a blushing rising in his cheek. “Steven, I’m telling you, this is-” his voice trailed away.

“Lars?” Steven moved up further on his arms, hand on the seat. “Are you okay?”

“It’s moving.”

“Really?” Steven asked awe in his voice and stars in his eyes. “Can I feel?”

“I guess, I guess you could if you want to.”

Steven jumped up onto the couch cushion next to him and placed both palms on Lars’s gut. His gaze turned serious, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Lars glanced up at him, momentarily distracted from the wriggling in his gut by his amusement. The little creature wormed itself into a more comfortable position. Lars stiffened, holding his breath without realizing it.

“That,” Steven began, his voice hardly more than a whisper, “was,” he sat up straighter, "Awesome! Do you get to feel that all the time?”

“Y-Yeah sometimes,” Lars said, still lost. “But never because of anything that’s going on around me. I guess I never thought that they could hear or feel anything real while they’re in there.”

Steven’s grin was wide, eyes closed by his smile. “Do you think they’ll like anything else that you like? Cause they like your music. What if they share your favorite food or something?”

Lars shook his head slowly. “No, no, they couldn’t. I mean, they’re a gem.”

“So?” Steven moved his hands. “I’m human too and my mom was a gem. People say I’m a lot like her.”

“Like how?”

“Well for one we both love my dad’s music,” Steven grinned. “So that’s a start.”

Lars rested a hand on his stomach where the tiny creature was still moving, listening to the end of the song. “Yeah. I guess that is a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know this is part of a chapter from my other story. But it can be read alone and it's just too darn cute. 
> 
> Please leave reviews!


End file.
